


Private Parts

by Lichinamo



Series: Unconnected SAF Stories [14]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, Bodyswap, Implied Masturbation, M/M, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichinamo/pseuds/Lichinamo
Summary: Curt can’t keep his hands to himself
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: Unconnected SAF Stories [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888417
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Private Parts

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to experiment with a new style. Definitely didn’t do it because I couldn’t think of a real plot

“Christ, Mega, how do you manage to sit?”

“Oh, here, let me help-”

“Paws off, Mega!”

“It’s my dick!”

“Not right now it’s not!”

“So you’re saying that I can touch _your_ dick because I’m in your body right now?”

“...”

“If you need me, I’ll be in the shower.”

“MEGA, KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY DICK!”

“WELL RIGHT NOW IT’S NOT YOUR DICK!”

“MEGA!”


End file.
